<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will always love you, even in death. You dense idiot... by Seaxereddington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630676">I will always love you, even in death. You dense idiot...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington'>Seaxereddington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, I'm sorry people pls don't hate me, Irina I'm so sorry for making you suffer, My first series and I make it sad, Please Forgive me, Sad Ending, Sadness, This really hurt my heart too, What Have I Done, i hope this is good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you too, you dense idiot". </p><p>Parting with the man you truly loved, the man who saved you and asked you to move on with him, was probably the most painful Irina ever went through, even more than the loss of her parents maybe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irina Jelavić &amp; Karasuma Tadaomi, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if the government dog betrayed his Lords? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will always love you, even in death. You dense idiot...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just thought of finishing this series with more angst. I'm a horrible person I know I'm sorry, but this is how I personally think this story would end if Karasuma decided to betray the Ministry and the government were a little too careful. I still have one more to writebajd I think that one will hurt the most.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irina entered the room. It was dark, no lighting and a small hole inside a door where the students had escaped.</p><p>Just a few hours ago, they had spoken and cried a little together.</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you Bitch-sensei", Kataoka smiled gratefully, though the corners were pained. She could tell. She too was hurt.</em>
</p><p>"Ritsu, please play the rest of Karasuma's message", she walked over to the corpse, before holding him carefully and hugging him. She nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. How cold he was. The cold temperature seeped into her heart, swelling in pain. </p><p>A while before the students had escaped, she had been too afraid to listen to the whole message. She needed to be strong and looking like a mess wouldn't help her last mission. </p><p>The girl on the phone nodded, "Right", Irina felt her lips quiver as tears formed in her eyes. Her shoulders shool, a strong pain shooting in her chest.</p><p>Karasuma's calm and deep voice pushed the ears from her eyes as she sniffed, </p><p>"And lastly Irina. You games annoyed me to no end. But I secretly enjoyed them, the thought of a woman who I never knew till now trying so hard to earn my affection warmed my heart. You earned it a long time ago, when I gave you that rose"</p><p>The sobs she tried so hard to hold had forced their way out of her neck. Irina held her love in a gentle but strong grip as she wailed, alsmotbas if she were a child again.</p><p>"I love you", Irina wailed and cried.</p><p>The pain in her chest only grew as she thought of all of the moments they had together.</p><p>The first time they met. </p><p>His speech about the students.</p><p>Letting her win the bet. </p><p>Him throwing her into the beach, how fantascually muscled his arms were. </p><p>The climb over the steep mountain where Takaoka resided. How strong is muscles felt under her arms. </p><p>The dinner date. The look of surprise when she wiped the napkin she had pressed a kiss on it. </p><p>Her cries quietened as she felt her energy sapped from her. Quietly, despite the protests from her raw throat, he whispered as if she were alive in her arms,</p><p>"I love you too, you dense idiot". </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It hurts me too, to write such things. I'm sorry if I really hurt your feelings but I've always wanted to do this and this is like a dream come true.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>